Still Just Visiting
by Anaica
Summary: Lucifer and Lilith are back on Earth with a mission that has a divine reward. But neither of them feel like rushing. First up: road trip, a reunion, maybe saving the world and the mother of all problems. Sequel to "Just Visiting".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Welcome back everyone, I am super excited to share this story with you! I wasn't planning on a sequel but castings for season two changed that. This story only slightly follows the season, just characters and a few events. At it's core, it's a family story. Shout out to my writing buddy who gave me a crash course in demonology for both this story and the first one. Seriously man, I could not do it without you.**

* * *

The sun had barely risen on the desert horizon, the morning star was fighting to stay visible in the clear sky. Then it lost the battle when large gray clouds appeared out of nowhere and touched the Earth. It only lasted a moment, they lifted, leaving two figures standing there.

The man stood tall in a black suit, there was a sense of power and danger about him. The woman's red hair whipped around her face until the wind died down. She was wearing a long black dress. While they didn't look alike at first glance, they did have the same dark eyes. There was something other worldly about them.

The man lifted his eyes to the Heavens. "Really, Dad? This is the middle of nowhere!" Not even back on Earth for five seconds and he was already annoyed.

"Come on, Lucifer. Let's start walking to civilization." The woman told him. She had already spotted a road. And all roads lead to Rome so to speak.

They began to follow the road, the sun was behind them, so they were heading west. Exactly what was west, they didn't know.

Lucifer had to control his long stride so she wouldn't fall behind. They were in this together, as siblings should be. Then her hand gripped his elbow. She was pulling off her high heeled shoes. "These were not made for walking." She informed him, now she had to carry them. But she didn't mind walking barefoot. If there was one thing she missed it was dirt under her feet.

Lucifer felt her shadow leave his and he looked around. Now she was walking on the other side of the road. "Why are you over there?" He asked, he didn't have the faintest idea why she could want space.

"This is your fault. She escaped because of you." Anger was already in her voice.

"My fault? Why is it my fault, Lilith? I wasn't even there." He defended himself. He kept walking so Lucifer didn't see her pause and bend down. But he did feel the rock. It hit him hard between the shoulder blades. It didn't hurt but she had become violent towards him, that was a new one. He turned around to her.

Her dark eyes were focused on him. "Exactly. You weren't there. You weren't there to stop her."

"Careful there, sister. You could start a wildfire." Lucifer warned, he could see the smoke coming from the ends of her hair. "And since we are throwing blame around, technically it's the other way around. I left you in charge while I was gone. So it's your fault she escaped."

"Who in their right mind leaves their little sister in charge of Hell!?" Lilith screamed. Yes, she was a fallen angel like Lucifer, but she was not cut out to rule anything.

"Right, I don't know what I was thinking." He yelled back.

"You never think! Ever!" Her eyes closed and she forced herself to calm down. Lilith held up her hands. "Stop it, stop it! We don't argue."

"What are you taking about? We argue all the time."

"No, we argue with them." She pointed up. "Not each other. We are a team."

Lucifer sighed. She was right, she usually was anyway. They had to stick together. This was not a vacation, they were working on Earth.

Silence fell between them, they were better but Lilith stayed on her side of the road. They just kept walking.

The sun was high in the sky when Lucifer finally broke the silence. "We need a car." He announced.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Then, as if Heaven sent, they saw the flash of a car a mile down the road.

"Couldn't have done that hours earlier, Dad?" Lucifer asked the sky. Lilith couldn't agree more. Then he got a better look at the driver. "There's a bloke behind the wheel. He's all yours."

"Thanks." Lilith scoffed. But given enough time Lilith could make a man do anything, She fixed her dressing, pulling the neckline down a bit more before holding her thumb out.

The car slowed and stopped right next to her. "Hello darling, what's a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here?" The driver was handsome and did not lack confidence.

Lilith smiled, this was almost too easy for her. "I'm lost and need a ride to the nearest gas station." She half pouted.

"Must be your lucky day." Then he looked over at Lucifer. "Who's the stiff? I'll take you anywhere you want but him… that's debatable."

She looked up at her brother, there was a flash of vengeance in her eyes.

"Lilith…" He growled.

She rolled her eyes then turned back to the driver. "As much as I would love to leave him, we travel together."

"If you insist. Passenger seat is all yours. We can discuss payment on the way. I'm sure it would be pleasurable for the both of us."

Lilith grinned but then saw something in his eyes that turned her off. His confidence was making for his lack of skills in bed. So, she had a different plan. A cruel smile crossed her face. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the steering wheel. Then she opened the door and pulled the body out.

She glanced at Lucifer. "Shotgun."

Lucifer nodded in approval before getting into the driver's seat. Lilith was already settled in the passenger's seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Confused Lilith turned to question him.

Without a word, Lucifer exited the car, opened the trunk and dropped the driver inside. Lilith watched in shock. She couldn't form words when Lucifer got back in the car.

"I only punish the guilty not the stupid, Lilith."

"You're losing your touch, Lucifer." She said. The Devil was losing his touch, what was this world coming to?

The engine started and the next leg of the journey began. Wanting to be comfortable Lilith rested her feet on the dashboard. That action earned her a death glare from her brother. "What? This isn't your car."

Lucifer couldn't stand the quiet so he turned the radio on. Hard rock pumped through the speakers

But Lilith reached for the dial and changed it. Hard rock became rap.

They suddenly turned into children fighting over a toy. He changed the dial to opera.

She changed it to techno.

He changed it to bubble gum pop.

Could the siblings not agree on music?

 _"_ _Amazing grace…"_

Both Lucifer and Lilith went to turned that off. They were not going to hear to that, and silence was so much better.

* * *

 **OMG, they are so funny together. I think they also balance each other out well.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lucifer pulled into the gas station parking lot during the heat of the day. Good thing they were both used to the feeling and couldn't feel it.

"Can our next car be bigger and have more comfortable seats?" Lilith asked, getting out of the car and stretching.

"Next car?"

"You were planning on driving up to Lux in this piece of junk?" She shook her head. "Like I said, losing your touch."

"Fine." He walked over to the trunk and popped it open. "How hard did you hit him, Lilith? He is still out cold. I would have thought the drive would have woken him up."

"Well, you do drive like an old person." Lilith commented, looking around.

"In any case, when he wakes up, he can be on his merry way," Lucifer said and began to head to the tiny store, Lilith was right behind him.

"Can I help you folks find something?" The man behind the counter asked, he looked at the pair hesitantly. Perhaps he thought they would rob him. "Did you two just leave a goth wedding?"

"I'll be outside." Lilith said, the store made her feel claustrophobic.

"Just got out of Hell actually." Lucifer wanted to tell the truth, he wanted a reaction.

"So a goth wedding, heard those could be hell. You need gas and supplies?" He seemed desperate to make a sale.

"Just a map, my good man. Where are we?" Lucifer asked, taking a step forward. But something caught his eye. "And this bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. And…" He should get something for Lilith, he wasn't sharing his snacks. Lucifer found a small package, perfect for her. "And these." He placed the two items on the counter beside the map.

"We are here." The man pointed to a small highway in Utah. "Where are you two heading?"

"Los Angeles."

"Well, you have a long drive ahead of you." He turned to the cash register. "Your total is $6.66."

Lucifer bit back a chuckle. "As much as I want to pay that, I have a better method of payment. What do you desire?"

The man looked at him confused. "What?"

Now it was time for Lucifer to work his magic. "Your deepest darkest desire. Come on, everyone has one."

The man paused, he did have one. But there was nothing dark about it. "I want this shop to be safe from robbers. I hate it when some punk comes in here demanding money."

"Well, bad move on your part having a store in the middle of nowhere. " Lucifer chimed in.

"Preaching to the choir."

No, there will be no preaching or choir." Those words actually hurt his ears. "But I can help you with your problem." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "This is a Archangel Michael coin. Keep it on the counter and no harm will come to the store."

The man took the coin and studied it. "Really? This is going to solve all my problems? It's magic."

"No, not magic. Holy. And Michael is not a guy who plays around, especially when it comes to protecting the innocent. You really should have seen him, leading the army, at his right hand was…" Lucifer stopped himself, he did not want to go down memory lane.

"Wow, thank you. Anything you and your date want, it's on the house."

"Sister and I'll pass the message along." Lucifer gathered his snacks and the map. He walked outside and saw Lilith sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch. Memory road indeed.

Her eyes were watching the road but turned to look at him when he held out the package to her. "Sugar free cookies? Really?"

"I don't want a repeat of last time." He said as he sat down next to her. He certainly did not want to see Lilith on a sugar high again. She had been smiling and unpredictable. It scared him, and coming from the devil that was saying something.

Lilith rolled her eyes but did take the package. She opened it and took a bite, which she promptly spit out. "Are you trying to kill me, again? That was horrible." She stood up and entered the shop.

Lucifer chuckled. Life wasn't boring with her around. He would actually prefer boring at this moment. They had a job that neither of them was thrilled about and with good reason. He began to carefully rock in the chair, a little quiet wouldn't hurt him.

Something Lilith said was stuck in his head. Had he lost his touch as the punisher of people's sins? Had he gone soft?

Then the truck of the stolen car flew open all the way and the owner carefully climbed out. He looked around confused, then he saw Lucifer. "You!? You kidnapped me! I'll have you arrested."

Lucifer considered standing up but decided he wasn't worth his time. "If we had kidnapped you, I wouldn't have left the truck open. And exactly why would I even want to kidnap you?"

"Ransom?" The shaken man answered.

"Can't imagine you would be worth that much." Lucifer pointed.

"That bitch knocked me out…"

Any worries that Lucifer had about going soft vanished. No one talked about his sister like that. Before the man could even finish his statement, Lucifer was in front of him, hand tight around his throat. "Now you crossed the line."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" The man asked, trying to save face and pry Lucifer's hands off his throat.

"How about now?" Then the poor soul saw Lucifer's true form, dark soulless eyes, red skull and the power of Hell behind it all.

The man screamed and feared for his life.

Lucifer kept talking. "Now I could kill you and you would spend the rest of time suffering like the piece of filth you are. But sadly, it's not my job to end your life. But just know what awaits you when you finally do die. Me." Lucifer let go of the man and he dropped to the ground. He quickly got into the car and drove off, leaving Lucifer in a cloud of dust.

Lucifer himself down and took out a cigarette. He still had it.

* * *

Lilith searched the whole store in silence before she found what she wanted. Cookies, the famous Oreos. She picked up two packs and brought them to the front counter.

"Those are on the house, your brother gave me this." The man held up the coin.

"Is that the Archangel coin? I didn't even know he had that." Lilith nodded to him.

"Are you two guardian angels? Like real angels?"

Lilith paused then gave him a small smile. "Not anymore." That was the cold hard truth. She exited the shop and didn't see the car they arrived in. "Lucifer, where's the car?"

"He drove away after I put the fear of… well me in him."

She raised an eyebrow. "You scared him? I don't believe that." She sat back down next to him and opened her cookies. They now had to pass the time until another car came by.

* * *

"What about that one?" Lucifer pointed to a green minivan.

"We are going to LA, not picking the kids up from soccer."

Ten minutes later

"What about that one?" Lilith pointed to a pickup truck.

"Are we rednecks now? I will not be seen in that thing."

The VW Beetle got vetoed. "Too tiny." So did the Hummer. "Human are destroying the planet fast enough, let's not rush it."

An hour after they pulled into the station and the siblings still didn't have a ride out. And it wasn't completely for lack of trying.

Lilith was resting her elbows on her knees when she saw it. "Wow, I wouldn't mind being seen in that…"

Lucifer followed her eyes. The black Corvette was sexy and sleek and very familiar. "That's my car." He growled and stood up.

Well, the license plate did say 'FALLIN1".

"Hello, hi, excuse me. How are you driving that car?" Lucifer wanted all the facts before giving out punishment.

"None of your business, buddy." The driver got out of the car and was trying to avoid Lucifer as he filled up the car.

Lucifer walked towards his car and shook his head. "Regular? You're putting regular gas into a corvette, are you out of your mind? And this is my car, so it is very much my business. I want to know how you came to be driving it. Then I'm taking it back." Lucifer laid out his plan.

"Go to Hell." The man tried to walk around Lucifer but a powerful grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Been there, just came from there, actually. You're sweating, like a sinner in church. I know those personally. You look like you murdered someone." Lucifer observed, no response. "Oh, you did, didn't you? Murdered an innocent person? Not a good idea. Of very bad timing that I'm the first person you run into after committing that act. That forces me to punish you." He slammed the man against the gas pump.

Lilith watched, there was a sort of glee in her eyes. She loved this side of their fallen nature. Maybe he hadn't lost his touch.

Just as soon as Lucifer tightened his grip on the man and was ready to show his true form for the second time that day, the shop owner came running out. "The coin you gave me, it's spinning like crazy." And he noticed Lucifer ready to hurt a customer. He did not know what to think.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Call the cops, I'll take care of him." She knew why the coin was acting up. Daddy now went for subtle sighs in recent days. Lilith walked over to Lucifer. "Hey, stop it."

"I'm in the middle of something, Lilith. See, I'm not going soft." Lucifer growled, he wanted to prove her wrong.

"I don't want you to stop but it's not my call. It's Daddy's."

"I'm doing what He sent me to do, now He wants me to stop? I can't win, can I?" He said more to himself.

"We have other jobs right now, you know that." Lilith sighed.

Lucifer dropped the man. "He always ruins my fun."

"Don't even think about moving." Lilith told the man on the ground.

The police showed up twenty minutes later. The lead officer walked over to Lucifer, wanting to know the full story.

"This man stole my car and he committed a murder somewhere. I didn't know it was stolen, I have been out of town for a while. There should be paperwork in the glove compartment."

The officer went to the car. "Lucifer Morningstar? Do you have identification?" Lucifer pulled out his wallet, thankful he had it. "Law enforcement has been looking for this car for month. Are you heading back to LA?"

"Yes, we are."

The officer put the thief/ murderer in the back of the squad car and drive off. This left the siblings alone with the shop owner and now a way to leave.

"That was eventful. Safe travels." The owner told them before going back inside.

Lucifer got into the driver's seat of his own car. It felt good to have something familiar, something that felt like home.

Lilith opened the passenger door and slid in. "No, I wouldn't put my feet up, don't worry." She told him. He then started the car and began to drive off.

The map was open on her lap and she studied it and realized something was wrong. "Umm Lucifer, LA is that way."

"I know, but Vegas is this way." He answered her. "I think we need to recharge our batteries before… that."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. She knew and full heartedly agreed.

* * *

 **Fun times before heading back.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Ok, this is one of my favorite scenes between Lucifer and Lilith.**

* * *

All the stars shone down on the car as it drove down the empty road. Lilith's head rolled and hit the door, instantly waking her up. She looked around, trying to gain her bearings.

At least Lucifer was awake and alert behind the wheel, so they wouldn't die today.

"You want me to drive?" Lilith asked.

He didn't answer but he did pull the car to the side of the road. He exited the car and lit a cigarette.

She sighed, maybe they had to talk about it, it was like the elephant between them. But the first thing on her mind was the need to stretch her legs. She had lost track of how many hours they had been driving. The 'are we there yet' question hadn't left her mouth. After all, Lilith wasn't a child.

Lilith opened the car door and got out. The road was silent. She walked the length of the car a few times, feeling sand under her feet.

Then she sat herself on the hood of the car, her eyes skywards. Lilith wasn't exactly sure how to describe how she felt. The Heaven stared down at her. "This makes me feel so small." She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She didn't realize that Lucifer sat himself next to her until he nudged her shoulder. He passed his cigarette to her. She took one long drag before handing it back.

"Are you going to take Dad up on his offer?" Lucifer asked quietly.

There it was, the elephant they had to talk about, the reward for their mission. It was almost too much to even dare to consider.

Lilith gave a heartless chuckle. "I honestly don't know what I want to do about it."

"Just because He offered it, it doesn't mean we have to take it." Lucifer didn't sound as conflicted as she did. He blew smoke out of his mouth.

"I know. It's been so long, what if we…" She couldn't finish her statement.

Lucifer's eyes went towards the Heavens, just like his sister's. The he noticed she kept rolling her shoulders, like she had an ache in her back that she couldn't quite relax. He knew what she was trying to do with no success. "You can take them out if you want to."

Her eyes widened when she turned to look at him. Not that she ever asked her brother's permission but his suggestion was too much. "No, I'm fine."

"Lilith…" Was this really worth fighting about?"

"Lucifer, I respect you too much. I don't want you to feel…" She searched for the right word. "Remorseful."

"That's a first, someone caring about my feelings." He chuckled.

"I'm your sister, it's my job."

"Lilith, just do it." Lucifer stood up and began to walk away. "I wouldn't even look."

She couldn't deny she wanted to free them, even just for a few minutes. And if Lucifer wasn't looking… to Hell with it.

Lilith slid off the hood and focused. Instantly her wings appeared on her back. Her beautiful grey wings just grazed the ground. She stretched them, expanding the entire wingspan. Lilith was so absorbed that she didn't realize she was a few feet in the air.

Her wings were rarely out. Not that she couldn't use them in Hell, she just didn't want Lucifer to see them. Then during her brother's five year absence, Lilith hadn't used them. As beautiful as they were, her wings reminded Lilith of the past and all the bad times, of her choices.

Then the desert blew around her. The sensation was almost over whelming. When was the last time she felt a pure breeze through her wings?

In response, her wings retracted and she didn't have a moment to pull herself together. A gasp of shock escaped her lips. The ground came hard and fast. She would have hit it if Lucifer hadn't caught her.

Lilith couldn't meet his eyes, even after he set her back on her feet. "I still hear them, you know. Your screams when you had Mazikeen cut off your wings." Now she had to the courage to look at him. "Lucifer, I am your sister and you will always have my loyalty, but my wings… that's where I draw the line."

"Following me was enough." He told her, meaning ever word. They stood in silence, staring at each other for a few minutes. "So, ready to hit the road?"

"Vegas yes, after that, no. But we don't have a choice." Lilith followed him to the car. As she opened the door, she looked at him. "You said you wouldn't look."

Lucifer sent her a cheeky smile. "And you think the Devil keeps his promises?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it too. I think I might be showing a new side of Lilith.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Las Vegas.

Sin City.

Lux paled in comparison And that was a club run by the Devil himself.

They pulled up to the first hotel on the strip. The light shone bright on top of the pyramid.

"Just get any room, I need to get out of this dusty dress." Lilith told Lucifer as they checked. She felt dirty, in a bad way and needed to fix it as soon as possible.

Of course, using his skills of persuasion, Lucifer got them the penthouse. For him, it was go big or go home. And they could not go home right now, everything was so much up in the air.

A few hours later, they felt like themselves again. Lilith studied her reflection in the mirror. Red hair that had a habit of smoking, dark brown eyes that saw thing most people wanted to stay hidden. Currently she wore a black snake skin dress that hugged her every curve. It was supposed to be like her, grab the attention of everyone. That's who she was, Lilith fallen angel, seducer of men. And she liked it.

She slipped on five rings, four were simple and bronze. They looked plain but the letters engraved on them told a different story. She was responsible for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The fifth ring went on her thumb, it symbolized flames forged in Hell and given the right situation, released their power.

Tonight was to forget she had a higher purpose. She wasn't ready to face it yet, or ever. She both understood and didn't understand why Daddy chose them for this mission. There were dozens upon dozens of other real angels. But they were the best option, which was both a compliment and an insult all rolled into one.

No matter how one looked at it, it was the truth.

Lilith walked into the common area to see Lucifer pulling on a suit jacket. "You clean up nice." She remarked.

"It would be hard not to when one is wearing Prada." Then he saw her dress. "Interesting choice of pattern."

She grinned. "Knew you would approve."

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She took it and they walked downstairs and entered the large gambling room.

"Don't break too many hearts." He told her.

"I should be saying that to you." Lilith let go of him and scanned the room for her first victim.

There he was, sitting at a gaming table and obviously down on his luck. Lilith half slithered over to him and dropped an arm over his shoulder. "Seems to me you need a good luck charm." She took his hand and blew on the dice, her eyes never left his.

He was clearly a rookie when a beautiful woman was paying him attention. The man just stared.

"Throw it." She quietly commanded.

He did so, the dice flew across the table. When they landed a three and a four stared skyward.

"Wow." He didn't have much of a voice.

"Keep playing, let's make a winner out of you." Lilith sat down next to him. She noticed his drink on the table and took a sip. Soda, she would have to do something about this man. Playing with the straw would do something.

Lilith saw his Adam's apple bob, she chuckled. She could probably show him a thing or two in bed. Well, it had been a while since she had a novice.

No matter how tongue tied he got, he kept winning.

Lilith saw the dealer was catching on so she stood up, and leaned in close to her victim. "You need a change of scenery."

His eye brows rose, he wasn't sure what she mean or if he was ready. "I need a drink first."

"Something stronger I hope? Liquid courage?" Lilith asked.

"Something like that." He wrapped an arm around her, almost to make sure she was real. "I'm here with my college buddies, one of them is getting married. I wasn't interested in any of their planned activities, so they ditched me."

He wanted to talk, why would he want to do something terrible like that? It wasn't like she could contribute to the conversation. Lilith led him to the loud club that was down the long hallway. They got their drinks then she looked for a secluded corner to sit.

That's when she saw Lucifer had the same idea and some free space. She dragged her victim over, pushed him into a seat. Then she dropped herself into his lap.

"And my sister has no sense of privacy." Lucifer told the two women he was sitting with.

Lilith could hear the joking in his voice. "You looked like you needed company. What's the saying, the more the merrier?"

"You have never said that."

"True, because I have issues sharing. No one touched my things."

"I didn't catch your name, I'm Matt." His victim was trying to bond.

Lilith rolled her eyes, she didn't bond. But maybe her name would get the ball rolling. "Lilith and this is my brother Lucifer."

One of the woman stared at the siblings in fascination. "Like the devil and the inspiration for vampires?"

Someone knows their stories." Lilith grinned. And the shots came and they were downed. They lost track of how many were delivered to the table. Lucifer and Lilith never felt a thing, they could still think straight.

The man under her stared at her like she was enchanting and he wasn't worthy. Well he wasn't, but she was in Vegas to let loose.

"Lilith, I think your toy wants to dance." Lucifer observed.

"You can just ask, I don't bite, hard." She told a nervous Matt, there was a darkness in her eyes.

That, for unknown reasons, made him brave. Matt moved her off his lap, stood up and offered her his hand.

She thought it was cute, so the opposite of what she was going to offer him later in the penthouse.

"Go for it." Lucifer told her.

"I don't need your permission, brother" She gave him a look before taking Matt's outstretched hand.

They walked to the crowded dance floor and as she turned to face him, all time slowed down.

Lilith closed her eyes in annoyance. He always ruined her fun, he was such an older brother. Maybe she could hide, stay under the radar. Lilith did not feel like talking about the mission.

"Father sent the two of you back to Earth and this is how you spend your time." Amenadiel scolded, like he was so high and mighty.

"What's the saying, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Lucifer joked.

"In your case, it's all play and no work. Idle hands are the work of the devil." Amenadiel said only to see Lucifer hold up his hands. "I thought one of you would take responsibility, make sure the other one followed the plan."

Lilith felt she couldn't stay in the shadow any longer. "When did I become his keeper?"

"I know of your mission…" Amenadiel began.

Lucifer cut him off. "Then you know why we aren't exactly rushing to get it done."

Lilith full heartedly agreed. They knew exactly who they were up against.

Amenadiel shook his head, sometimes he did not understand his siblings. He walked away and time began to move at its normal pace.

All the sound came back and Lilith had to remind herself she wasn't alone. Matt stared down at her. "What just happened?"

"A buzzkill showed up. I need a drink."

"I'll come with you." Now he just sounded desperate. And Lilith hated desperate.

"Matt, it's not going to happen." She said then headed to the bar. Lilith ordered the stiffest drink she could. She just needed to forget.

Suddenly Amenadiel was sitting next to her. he chuckled softly. "You know, I don't think we ever had a nice conversation."

She turned to look at him with a quizzed eye. "Do you start all of your heart to heart talks this way?"

"I need a reason to talk to my sister?"

"Now you acknowledge that I am your sister? Surely Hell is going to freeze over. And if I remember correctly, the last time we spoke, you told me I was dying."

"For that I am sorry. Why are you stalling? She needs to be returned to Hell. Lilith, she belongs in Hell…"

"I know, believe me, I know where she belongs Amenadiel. I just hoped I wasn't the one to drag her back. Means I would have to see her and she would talk to me and then scold me for not answering her." Her voice now sounded so harsh.

"She's our…"

"Hardly. Do you have any idea what it's like when someone always looks at you like you can't do anything right? Like you are the biggest disappointment in their life?"

"I'm sorry she does that to you."

"Sure you are." Lilith avoided his eyes and drank.

Then Lucifer joined them. "We didn't forget about the mission. I wanted to let loose before starting and Lilith agreed. We are leaving in the morning. Happy now, Amenadiel?"

"Yes, I am."

Lilith shook her head. "I love how he makes decisions for the both of us." She mused. Now she had little time to brace herself.

"On a different note, did you know that our brother here slept with Maze?" Lucifer asked.

Lilith almost choked on her drink. "And you didn't burst into flames?"

"Are you going to tell the whole world?" Amenadiel seemed embarrassed. He wasn't completely proud of his actions.

"Well, it was your very first time, and the fact that you are an angel and she's a demon. It's something to write home about." Lucifer pointed out.

"Though maybe in your case, don't write home. I didn't." Lilith added before she even realized what she was saying.

Her comment made both brothers stare at her. Had they heard her right?

"You and…" Amenadiel began.

"Maze?" Lucifer finished. "Why didn't tell me? When? Where?"

Lilith avoided their eyes. "I was not aware I had to tell you about every person I slept with, Lucifer."

"I thought we were close." Now he actually sounded hurt.

"We are close, but if we actually told each other about every person, we would be talking until Kingdom come."

"True." At least she made sense.

"Is nothing sacred for the two of you?" Amenadiel asked, scared to know the answer.

Neither Lucifer or Lilith answered him.

* * *

 **So, mission? And Amenadiel knows about it. Lilith seems quite unsettled about the whole thing. There is something very interesting that Lilith says but either brother notices, they are too hung up on the fact that Lilith slept with Maze.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

The drive back to LA was uneventful, or the calm before the storm to Lilith. She had no idea what would await them and she hated not knowing.

"We are stopping by the police station first, I need to call off the search for my stolen car." Lucifer said as he headed towards the station. He was already feeling a bit relaxed, being back in LA, the only place he really considered home.

"Fine, just be quick." Lilith shifted in her seat.

"I thought we weren't in a rush."

"The sooner we find her, the sooner she gets dragged back to the Hell hole she belongs in. We don't even know where to start to look for her."

The car pulled up in front of the police station and both siblings walked inside. Lucifer headed right towards Chloe Decker's desk, Lilith hung behind.

Chloe must have sensed the dark presence because she turned around before Lucifer was able to open his mouth. "Lucifer, you're back?" And she actually hugged him. "When did you get back into town?"

"Five minutes ago."

"About your car, I have some bad news…" She went to pick a folder off her desk.

"It's safe and sound outside. We found it on our trip back here." He told her.

"We?" Then Chloe saw Lilith. "Welcome back, how are you feeling?" Chloe did not get an answer so she turned back to Lucifer. "Found it, you found your car? We have been looking for it for a month."

A month? Lucifer and Lilith had been gone for a month? They had not thought they had been gone that long. Right, time passed differently between Hell and Earth.

"Where was your car?"

"In the middle of nowhere. Lilith, we mustn't touch things that aren't ours." Lucifer didn't even have to look at her.

Lilith's hand was poised over a pile of tiny bags clearly filled with drugs that were going to be sent to the evidence room. She pulled her hand back and gave Chloe a crooked smile.

"You're acting like your old self, good to know." Chloe huffed.

"So I got my car back, I just wanted to let you know. Now, we have a pressing family matter to address." Lucifer began to walk to the door, Lilith right behind him.

"I thought you guys were already back, when Lux reopened." Chloe called after them.

The siblings stopped in their tracks. Was it her? Was finding her really going to be that easy?

"Lux reopened? Any idea who is running it now?" Lucifer asked, trying to keep a handle on his emotions.

"No, but knowing you, you are going to find out. Please don't hurt anyone."

Of course they were going to get to the bottom of it. Would someone get hurt, most likely. That was just their way.

Lucifer and Lilith left the station and jumped into the car. He wanted to speed but that would mean he was worried. He had to make it look like he was in control.

"What are the chances it's her?" Lilith asked quietly.

"Very high."

They pulled up to the club and it was like nothing had changed. The same workers were outside and the guests recognized him. Lucifer ignored them all and threw his car keys to the valet

This building had been his home for five years and now he felt uncomfortable. His dark eyes scanned the bar, the dance floor and the balcony. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Then there was an audible gasp next to him and Lilith grabbed his arm. He followed her gaze and wasn't sure how to feel.

There was a blonde woman perched on the end of a table, surrounded by admirers. While Lucifer didn't recognize the woman, there was something very divine about her. The way she handled herself, the look in her eyes. None of her devoted followers had any idea whose presence they were in.

But Lucifer and Lilith did.

Hell's only escapee.

The former Queen of the Angels.

Their mother.

* * *

 **Cue the shock and so much crap coming up.**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

She sensed their presence and looked across the room to see them. A giant grin broke out on her face and there was a twinkle in her eyes that her children had lost a long time ago.

"Lucifer, my favorite son!" She called out not caring who heard. "Finally, you made it back. Well don't just stand there, come say hello to your mother."

He was put on the spot and for once he wished he wasn't. His mother had brought all the attention to him, all eyes in the entire club were on him. He didn't want to cause a scene. He could fake manners when the situation called for it.

So he took a step forward, and another one.

But he was walking alone.

Lilith was going nowhere near her mother, unless she had a weapon. She just had a cold hard stare as she watched her brother give their mother a hug. He, unlike her, knew how to save face.

Then her mother looked at her, disappointment already on her face. "Lily, no hug for your mother?" She had the nerve to ask.

Lilith cringed and everyone could see it. The atmosphere changed drastically, the tension could be cut with a knife. She hated being called Lily.

Lucifer could see the smoke starting and decided wisely to take the conversation upstairs away from prying eyes. They could be open alone. He guided his mother into the elevator to the penthouse.

He could not believe he was doing this, inviting his mother into his home, willingly. But he needed answers.

"So whose body did you steal?" He started off with that question. He knew her soul had escaped from Hell and needed a host on Earth.

"She recently died, not sure how. Her identification card thing says Charlotte. I think she looks good. I get free drinks a lot." Charlotte grinned.

Lucifer threw up a little in his mouth. She had barely been back on Earth and already men were throwing themselves at her. This was his mother here, despite the bad blood.

The elevator door opened and Lilith stepped out, She barely glanced at anyone else in the room and went right to the bar. She poured herself a glass then drank straight from the bottle.

"Fine Lilith, talk to me when you are ready to be mature." Charlotte said, giving her daughter space. Then she turned to her son. "So, this is where you live and work? Do you like it? Are you happy? Tell me everything."

Lucifer looked over at Lilith, silently pleading for support. His sister only shrugged and left the penthouse. She was not ready to be mature.

* * *

Lilith sat at the bar, consumed in her bottle and ignoring everyone. But someone did start talking to her.

"So your mother is here." Maze observed.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"I was never able to break her in Hell."

"Well, she is in human body, maybe there would be a different outcome this time."

Maze's eyes gleamed. "You think?"

"Only one way to find out. But sadly that's not my call. Lucifer is the Ruler of Hell, he's in charge." Lilith did respect her brother's position but it sometimes went to his head. She was more of the warrior between the two of them.

A few minutes later, Lucifer appeared next to her, taking the bottle right from her hand. "I had to get out of there. She started asking about my sex life. Then started telling me about hers."

Lilith gagged and pushed pictures out of her head.

"Well, she does have a hot body, what did you expect?" Maze asked, feeling amused at the siblings' reactions.

"Why did she have to find that body? Why couldn't it be a hag body or something?" Lilith asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"Hag body? Who has a hag body?" Chloe had somehow entered the club and made her way to the bar without Lucifer noticing.

"Detective, maybe you can help us with our family problem. What do you humans do with your parents when you don't want to deal with them anymore?"

Chloe stared for a moment. "Wow, don't want to deal with them anymore? And here I was thinking you were a loving son. Well, most children take their parents to live with them. But there's also nursing homes for parents who need to be watched, for health reasons or things like that."

"That wouldn't work, on so many levels." Lilith remarked.

"Why? Lucifer, what's going on?"

"My mother is here, unexpectedly."

"Your mother? Is she like the two of you?" Chloe had not accepted the fact that Lucifer was the Devil or that both he and Lilith were fallen angels. She just continued to play along with their game. "So your mom flew down here to check on her kids?"

"Wrong direction. And I really doubt she wants to check on us." Lilith took the bottle back from Lucifer.

"Well, that does explain why Lilith is drinking more than usual. Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to the station, If you two need anything, let me know." Then Chloe left.

Lucifer and Lilith didn't have any time to enjoy being alone before everything around them slowed down.

"And again I find the two of you enjoying yourselves. Are you not taking this mission seriously?" Amenadiel scolded.

"She's upstairs, calm down, brother." Lucifer huffed.

"Mother? She's here?" Amenadiel asked, shocked.

"Correction, she's back down here. And look, she's heading our way." Lilith said turning around. She couldn't look at her mother.

"Lucifer, I was watching your moving picture box and I need to go buy cheese." Charlotte announced even before we reached them.

"Cheese? What could you possibly need cheese for?" Lucifer asked. Clearly he was going to be the only one talking to her.

"I want to have a family dinner, and according to the magic box, noodles and cheese are the answer to bring a family together."

Lilith scoffed, What show had her mother stumbled on, something from the 1950s?

"Amenadiel? You're here too? It's so good to see you." Charlotte hugged her son, receiving a weak hug in return.

"She goes by Charlotte now, if Mum sounds too weird to say to her in this form." Lucifer informed Amenadiel.

"Tomorrow night, all of us? Yes? I know you will all be there." Charlotte said, leaving no room to argue.

* * *

 **Yeah, the cheesy noodles had to show up, it was funny.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Family dinner, how terrible could this be?**

* * *

The table was set for four in the middle of the penthouse. It was the image of a perfect family meal. A normal family, not a divine one.

They were all seated and it wasn't uncomfortable, yet.

"See, we can actually be a family. Isn't this nice? Cheesy noodles, my sons, having a meal with me. The past is in the past, where it belongs." Charlotte exclaimed, more proud of her efforts than she should have been.

Amenadiel caught her mistake. "Your sons and your daughter, Mother." He corrected her. At least someone had Lilith's back.

"Right, silly me. My sons and Lilith. All together at one table."

But that new remark did nothing to ease Lilith's mind. She pushed her plate away. "I lost my appetite."

Just as she was standing up, Charlotte spoke. "Did you ask to be excused?"

Lilith bit her tongue and held on to her self-control. Did her mother think they were a normal family? How much longer was Lucifer going to wait before dragging her back to Hell where she belonged?

But Lilith could be mature even when she was being treated like a child. "May I be excused?"

"You may." Charlotte said evenly.

Lilith calmly left the room and went to the balcony. A few deep breaths in, a few deep breaths out, it was almost enough to calm her down. She did not want to be a torch.

"You shouldn't get upset over her Lilith." Lucifer joined her a few minutes later. "You are better than that."

"I wrote her off a long time ago. There is nothing she could do to upset me." She told him.

"Right, because that explains why you bolted out of the room."

"Well, I wasn't going to smoke inside." Lilith joked and held out her hand.

He stared then sighed. "You need to get your own, stop stealing from me." Lucifer pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and handed her one.

"But then I get to brag about stealing from the Devil." She touched her flame ring to the end of the cigarette and it lit instantly.

Lucifer and Lilith stood there in silence. They could have watched the amazing city below them, but instead their eyes were turned skywards to the awesome heavens. The number of conflicting thoughts in their heads was overpowering and they needed a solution. They needed peace, they needed to get rid of her.

Suddenly they weren't alone and they were concerned Charlotte had joined them. Lucifer was the brave one to look over at the newcomer.

Amenadiel stood there and his expression was unreadable. "Mother's cooking is terrible."

What was the appropriate response to that remark? Apparently Lucifer thought it was laughter and before she knew it, Lilith joined in. A grin broke out on Amenadiel's face.

Charlotte watched her children share a much needed laugh. She was the reason they were together and not at each other's throats. She was going to hate to break them apart.

* * *

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do own Lucifer.**

 **Lilith has plans and she doesn't like someone messing up her plans.**

* * *

Chloe was driving to Lux in the middle of the day. Her eyes wandered around as they usually did. And she saw something suspicious, two people alone in a back alleyway. It had to be a drug deal or an illegal activity.

She pulled her car a few feet forward and got out to investigate. Chloe was silence as she crept closer, hoping to hear better.

Her efforts paid off.

"So you just want one woman dead?"

Chloe recognized the male voice, she had heard it down at the station a bunch of times. Jimmy was a gang member and a known hitman. He had been in and out of jail in the past few years.

"You can make it look like an accident if you want, I don't care. I just need her gone." The other person said, it was a female voice that Chloe couldn't quite place. Tall, dressed all in black and the hood of an oversized sweatshirt hid her face.

"She stole your man or something?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not paying you to ask questions."

Now there was an exchange of a large wad of money and Chloe knew it was her chance. "Jimmy, freeze!" She yelled.

Jimmy didn't listen and pulled out his gun. But Chloe was faster and shot him in the knee. The female took off behind the building.

Chloe called for backup to take care of Jimmy then ran after the woman. The alleyway behind the building went right into a busy street. Chloe saw her suspect down the block and quickly followed.

The chase kept going for another few blocks and then the woman ran right into Lux.

"Freeze!" Chloe yelled and shockingly the woman listened this time. "Hands where I can see them."

The woman stood in front of the bar, her hands out on either side of her. But she did not turn around.

"Detective, why are there guns in my club? Handcuffs yes, guns no." Lucifer had heard the commotion and came down to investigate.

"I chased someone in here." Chloe said and pulled the hood down. "Lilith?"

Lilith stared back, annoyance written all over her face.

"What were you doing with Jimmy? He's a hitman for the mob." Chloe hoped there was a logical reason, but had a reason she wouldn't get it.

"Hiring a hitman. And I would have gotten away with it too if you hadn't interrupted us. Can I drop my hands now?"

Chloe nodded and Lilith went to pour herself a drink.

"Why were you hiring a hitman?" That question came from Lucifer.

She looked up at him. "Why was I hiring a hitman? Seriously? Let's look at this from a different angle, shall we? Why am I the only one doing anything to fix our problem? I tried to give you a chance to do whatever you had planned, but it has been three days." She slammed her glass into the bar. "Am I the only one who cares or maybe it's the fact that I don't care that lets me see the situation clearer? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this!"

And Lucifer stared. He didn't know how to respond.

Lilith took a full bottle with her as she went upstairs.

* * *

Time had somewhat calmed Lilith down. Well time and an entire bottle of whatever she had grabbed. She did not have a preference. And didn't have any when it came to men. Lilith walked over to an uncomfortable one at the bar. "You look lonely."

"Not interested." He told her without even looking at her.

Lilith leaned closer. "Liar." She knew better, she always knew better. "What's your name."

"Fine, I'll play. Detective Dan Espinoz."

Now Lilith leaned back. This was Chloe's ex-husband. As much as Lilith liked drama, she was no going to get in the middle of this. But she had to be herself. "That's your real name? Word around the club it's Detective Douche."

"Only one person calls me that to my face. Lucifer. You one of his admirers?"

"Lilith Morningstar, Lucifer's sister." She held out her hand.

"Sister? There's more of you?" Dan looked concerned.

"You would be surprised how many of us there are." That was the truth, basically all angels were related to each other.

"So you're loyal to him, as much as families are?" Dan asked

Lilith finally withdrew her hand. This was making her uncomfortable. "Not as loyal as one would think." She needed to get away, she didn't want anyone hearing what was on the tip of her tongue. Especially not Lucifer.

She left and found the only quiet dark corner in the loud club. Lilith had to get her emotions under control. She was hiding so much.

"Where's Mother, Lilith?" Amenadiel found her and half scolded her, like she wasn't doing her job.

"Over there, holding court it seems.' Lilith looked across the room, Charlotte sat with a small group of people. She was laughing and smiling, acting like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Why aren't you over there?"

"Because I can keep my eye on someone and keep them out of arm's reach at the same time. I'm talented like that."

* * *

 **So, something is up with Lilith. She's maybe more upset than she should be. And Lucifer has finally noticed, but will he ask about it? And Lilith finally met Dan.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

"He trusts you to give out the correct punishments for all of mankind. That's a big responsibility." The evening found Lilith and Lucifer in the middle of an interesting discussion.

"Sister, you are the keeper of the Four Horseman of Apocalypse. You are the only one who could end the world. It's all in your hands and Dad trusts you not to." Lucifer pointed out.

Lilith grinned and placed her hands on the table, the rings glowed slightly. "I could end it all whenever I want to."

"Though maybe you are right, I am in the Bible."

"Men wrote the Bible." Lilith corrected him.

"Inspired by Dad."

"Hardly. They were inspired by a burning bush and I do not mean that one. Besides, who has a whole horror genre influenced by them? Vampires are huge now." Lilith felt she had won that argument.

"I'm the Devil, people are terrified of me."

"They shouldn't be. You only punish the guilty, vampires don't care about their victims. No one should be scared of Mr. Morningstar." She grinned.

"Don't say that too loud. I have a name uphold."

Their joking was cut short when an unwelcomed guest joined their table. "Were you two arguing about who is your Father's favorite?" Charlotte asked.

Neither of them were going to answer her or admit to arguing about that.

"Let me settle it then. Lucifer, despite what you may think, Lilith was your Father's favorite." She sounded so sure of herself.

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised Lily. I don't remember your Father allowing any of his daughters a warrior position."

"He showed his love for me by putting a weapon in my hand?" Lilith couldn't wrap her mind about that concept.

"Of course it was to defend him, but yes. He made you capable." Charlotte further explained.

Lilith continued to stare. She had to remove herself from the situation, she needed a distraction.

She stormed away and walked up to the first available man she saw. Yes, men had always been her preferred method of distraction.

"Hello handsome. Dance with me." That hadn't really been a request but he didn't need much convincing. Lilith led him to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him. Just a few minutes to warm him up then they would head up to the penthouse. She doubted Lucifer would mind.

"I'm Rob, what's your name?"

Lilith didn't answer, nor was she going to. No names, no details. Tonight was meaningless and didn't need connections.

But a new hand on her shoulder brought her out of her trace. She turned and was shocked by who was standing there.

"Can I cut in?" Asked the newcomer.

Rob was able to protest but Lilith practically shoved him away. Samuel already had a hand out to her and she gladly took it. He wrapped his strong arms around her, keeping in time to the music.

"How did you get here?" Lilith had to ask. Demons were not allowed to leave Hell, unless accompanied by something more powerful.

"There's a new seraphim guarding the gates of Hell, pretty little thing actually. I just asked nicely."

Asked nicely? She knew how he had asked nicely. Lilith had the same habit. Yes, they slept around but there were never any hard feelings or jealousy. They found a way back to each other, always.

"I only have a few hours." He pulled her closer, his voice on her neck.

"Let's make the most of it then." She whispered back and led him upstairs.

* * *

Lilith fell onto the bed and struggled to control her breathing, No wonder she kept coming back to him. He did things to her no mortal could.

"Admit it, you miss me." Samuel whispered, his chin rested on her stomach.

She didn't want to feed his ego but she couldn't stop the grin that was threatening to form on her face.

"Fine, be quiet. But remind me why you are back on Earth, leaving me, again." He wanted to know.

"Because Mother escaped and Daddy wants her back where she belongs." Lilith explained. She didn't know why she was bothering, he should know better than to question her.

"Why the two of you?"

"Because she is our mother." What other reason could there be? "And she belongs in Hell."

"As do you." He pointed out. Samuel must have a death wish, to speak to her like this. True, Lilith wasn't Lucifer, the devil himself. But she was a fallen angel, his right hand. "So the mission is to drag your Mother back to Hell, then what? You come home but there has to be some sort of reward."

Reward. Both she and Lucifer knew there was one but they hadn't spoken it out loud. Even now, Lilith kept silent.

"It's not like He would let you back in." Samuel remarked. That was still met with silence. "Did He?"

"Redemption and full reinstatement." The words tasted horrible in her mouth and probably felt worse in his ears.

Samuel's eyes widened. "Are you going to accept?"

"I haven't decided yet." That was the truth. "And I wasn't aware I had to discuss anything with you."

"But you are considering it? Really Lilith? After all He took from you?" Samuel half yelled. He couldn't fully yell, he knew his place. She was a fallen angel, a child of God and he was only a demon. Samuel shook his head. "She was right. I didn't want to believe her, but she was right."

"Who was right?"

"Your Mother."

"My Mother? What? You have been talking to my mother? Why the hell would you do that?" Lilith asked, shocked and slightly betrayed.

"Someone has to visit her since her own children don't. Your mother knows your deepest darkest desires and wants to make it possible. She wants you to be happy and she knew she couldn't do it from her cell."

Something was not right about Samuel's words. Before he could say anything else, her hand closed around his windpipe, her eyes flashed red. "You freed my Mother." She needed to hear the truth.

"Yes. To prove her wrong but I ended up being wrong. I thought I knew you, Lilith."

"You don't. No one knows me."

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright light, it faded and a young angel stood by the window. Behind her was a darkness, a portal back to Hell.

Lilith released Samuel, uncomfortable with the scene the angel walked in on.

"That's my ride back." Samuel picked himself off the bed. Did he expect to give her a kiss or something? Did she even want one? He was working with her Mother.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, darling." Samuel almost touched the angel but she moved out of his reach, spear at the ready. He chuckled and stepped into the void.

This left the angel alone with Lilith, who was still clad only in a bed sheet. The angel stared curiously, she had heard stories of the warrior angel who fell alongside Lucifer.

Lilith decided to satisfy the angel's curiosity and unfolded her wings. The sight was amazing. There was a gasp from the angel and then she too entered the void.

Now Lilith was alone with her thoughts, which was the last thing she wanted to be alone with.

The door opened and Maze stood there. "What, you want me to cut yours off too?"

"Don't touch them." Lilith growled.

Maze got the hint and left. Lilith enveloped herself in her wings, blocking out light and sound.

* * *

 **So much going on. Charlotte is out of her mind, the demon has a death wish.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lucifer had been watching Lilith all night, she had been quiet all day, did it have to do with… who was he kidding? Of course it had to do with their Mother and the siblings were not on the best terms.

Then he saw her leave the club and he did the only brother thing he could think of, he followed her.

Outside the club, Lucifer paused to figure out which direction she had gone in. Then he saw a figure down the street and followed it.

A block away he stopped again.

"Can't let me out of your sight, can you?" Lilith asked, joking.

"Well the last time you ventured out on your own, you attempted to hire a hitman." Lucifer told her.

"I'm not doing anything illegal, tonight at least. You can go back, I'll be fine." Lucifer didn't move, Lilith huffed. "Do you want to know what I'm doing?"

"Yes."

"I'm going on a cookie run. There's a 24/7 shop down the street." She felt silly telling him she had cravings, like a human.

He stared, then began to chuckle. "Let's go, they might run out of your Oreos."

They walked down the street like two normal and were minding their own business when they heard the cock of a gun.

"Wallet, watch, now and no one will get hurt." Said an unknown voice.

Both Lucifer and Lilith rolled their eyes. Did this man have any idea who they were? Did he want to know? The gun was not a threat and both siblings could take him down without breaking a sweat.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Lucifer began, ready to rip the gun out of the man's hand.

"Then hand over what I want." Then he saw Lilith. "Rings too."

Lilith's eyes widened, he had no idea what he was asking for. "You want my rings? All of them?"

"Now." Behind them came a few more men, no doubt friends of the one with the gun. "You two think you're funny? That this is a joke?"

"No, I am very rarely funny. You sure you want them? You should know the story behind them before I hand them over…"

"Now bitch."

Lilith's eyes snapped to meet his. Now the situation changed in her favor. She was going to enjoy this. "Fine, you win." She slipped off one ring and threw it into the air.

The atmosphere was altered. All the men were frozen in place as they stared at the ring and the images it produced. Death, destruction, fear, annihilation.

Lilith and Lucifer had different feelings entirely. They understood power and respected it. It was a part of them.

The men dropped to the ground and didn't move. Lilith caught the ring before it too fell to the ground. She slipped it back where it belonged and looked at Lucifer. "I wanted to kick his ass myself but that was worth it, right?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Lucifer didn't have much a voice.

Lilith knew why. "That was the first time you saw a Horseman in action."

Lucifer only nodded.

* * *

Lilith still had a pack the next day. She sat at the bar, it was hours before the club would be open. Charlotte was across the room, not paying attention to her daughter. Lilith didn't mind, she actually preferred that.

But her joy was ruined when Lucifer walked downstairs. "Lilith, Detective Decker needs me down at the station. Keep an eye on her."

No need to say who her was.

Lilith spun on the stool, fear in her eyes. "What? You're leaving me leaving me with her?!"

"Well, I can't take her with me. I'll be back as soon as I can. Besides, you two need some mother daughter bonding time." Lucifer had the nerve to say.

She grabbed a glass and threw it at the door just as Lucifer was leaving. She did not want to be left alone with Charlotte. How did she get babysitting duty?

"Maybe Lucifer is right." Charlotte remarked from across the room. "Maybe we do need some bonding time."

Lilith didn't answer, she just gagged.

"So why are you and your brother back on Earth? I never hear anything from inside my cell. And no one comes to visit me." She half pouted.

"Can't imagine why no one came to visit you." Lilith mused out loud.

"But no matter, I'm glad I can finally spend time with my children."

Lilith whirled back around to stare at her mother so fast her head hurt. "We were all in Hell for how long and now you suddenly want to bond?"

"Well, I certainly couldn't invite you in, offer you a hot beverage and ask how your day went, now could I?"

Lilith's mind went blank and her jaw dropped. It took her a moment to answer. "In what twisted version of reality would that happen?"

Charlotte didn't say a word. Instead she stood up, walked behind the bar and began to make a drink. A minute later, a spiked hot apple cider was pushed in front of Lilith. Charlotte leaned forward. "And how was your day?"

This could not be happening. This was not their relationship, that was beyond repair. What was Charlotte's end game? "No, stop it." Lilith lifted a finger. "I see exactly what you are doing. You are trying to get on my good side so I don't drag you back to Hell."

"Send me back? What are you talking about? Who wants to send me back?" Charlotte asked,

Well for starters, me and Lucifer. But she cursed under breath and turned away. She had said too much. Lilith instantly shut her mouth, she did not want to have that discussion. "Is that why you are here? Your Father sent you two here to drag me kicking and screaming back to Hell? Well, He must have offered an amazing reward to turn my children against me. What could He possibly offer you?" She tapped her chin with her finger. "It's not like He would welcome you back with open arms."

Lilith had schooled herself a long time ago to hide all emotion, to be made of stone. She would reveal nothing.

There, now the words were out there. They could not be taken back. A heavy silence fell over mother and daughter. Then Charlotte touched Lilith's chin and turned her face. Their eyes, the windows to the soul, met.

"He did, didn't He? And are you considering His offer?"

What could Lilith say? She hadn't made up her mind yet. There were factors to consider.

"Just because He offered something doesn't mean I have to take it." That was as deep as Lilith was going to go. "What reason I have to go back?"

Charlotte let go of her daughter's chin, her eyes were unreadable. Lilith used her new freedom to put space between herself and her mother. She headed to the door.

"Lilith."

She paused and decided to be the bigger person.

"I know you better than you know yourself."

Lilith wanted to deny that statement. Her mother saw right through her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came out. She wanted the last word but she couldn't think of anything to say. So instead, she turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

 **So, finally some mother daughter time. And we learn what God offered. Is Charlotte right?**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Trixie time!**

* * *

Lilith was minding her business and day drinking in Lux. Having her mother around made Lilith act out and give into her vices more. Charlotte was somewhere with Lucifer, they were having some mother son bonding time, Lilith guessed. Maze was not in sight.

She was lost in thought, she had to find a way to get her mother back to Hell. Was it going to solely rest on her shoulders?

Then her alone time was ruined when Chloe entered the club. "Is Lucifer here?"

"Nope." Lilith answered

"Great. I'm needed at a crime scene and the baby sitter canceled. Can you watch Trixie for an hour or so?"

"Nope."

Chloe must not have heard Lilith. "Thank you. Okay monkey, Lilith is going to watch you for a little while. Behave."

Lilith whirled around. "I said no."

"You're a lifesaver, Lilith." Chloe called over her shoulder as she left.

Trixie stared at Lilith. "You got better. I'm glad." She pulled herself up on the stool to sit next to Lilith. "Can I get a drink?

Lilith rolled her eyes and did lean across the bar. She searched for a soda. Trixie was a child and minors were not allowed to drink. Lilith knew the rules, she broke them constantly, but she knew them.

She poured a Coke and placed it in front of Trixie.

An awkward silence fell over them.

"You seem mad." Trixie observed.

"My mother is in town."

"Do you get along with her?"

"Nope. I want to get rid of her. I just need help."

Trixie sat there, pondering Lilith's words. "You know where I go when I need help?"

Lilith took a few guesses. "Your parents? A teacher? An older friend?" Then someone else dawned on her. "Please don't say it…" She half whined.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lilith sat in a pew at the local church. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Her dark eyes scanned her surrounded, stained glass, statues and larger than life paintings.

Trixie was next to her, hands clasped together in prayer.

Lilith couldn't stay quiet any longer as she watched curiously. "Are you praying?"

The child nodded.

"Are you actually talking to God?"

Another nod.

"Does he answer you?"

Trixie none too nicely shushed her.

Well, that was a first. No one told Lilith to be quiet.

A heartbeat later, Trixie whispered on word. "Yes."

Lucky child. "I don't want to interrupt your conversation. I'll be over there." Lilith excused herself from the pew and began to wander the church.

She paused in front of a painting of Adam and Eve. She chuckled to herself, Adam had not looked anything like that. Tall, tones and perfectly proportioned. If he had looked even remotely like that, they might have had a chance together. Man had been created in God's image, not even close. At least all the errors had been fixed when Eve came around, Adam had been the rough draft.

Lilith continued her exploration, she didn't feel as cold as she did inside of Lux. One statue stopped her in her tracks, Jesus and the Virgin Mary. If Lilith had a heart, it would probably break. Instead all she had was jealously.

"Admiring the statue?" Came a sudden voice behind her.

Good thing Lilith didn't scare easily. "Hardly, I'm jealous." She turned to face … a priest. Well, she was in a church, she shouldn't be that surprised. Why was he talking to her? Maybe he thought she was a lost soul. He would be right.

"Jealous of our Savior?"

"He had a mother who cared about him, loved him, cried for him…"

"And let him go when the time was right."

Lilith chuckled . "Yeah, that too. But the bottom line is that He had the perfect mother and mine belongs in Hell."

"Honor thy mother and father."

Was he quoting Scripture to her? "Failed at that one and the other nine." She looked at him and slowly he understood what and who she was. Holy men could recognize Lucifer easier, he was the devil after all. The priest crossed himself. That make Lilith chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not after your soul."

"Then why are you here?"

Good question, Lilith asked herself the same thing. So she went with a half-truth. Lilith tilted her head in Trixie's direction. "She's the kid of a…" Exactly what was Chloe to Lilith? The detective was Lucifer's friend of sorts. "Acquaintance." That worked.

The priest nodded, not sure how to proceed. He was unnerved because she was a fallen angel but at the same time curious because she was in a church with a child. "This is a place of faith, a place to ask for help."

"Then why have hospitals heard more prayers than churches?"

"People call out when they need help and forget to prayer when they are happy, to be thankful."

Lilith's dark eyes focused on the Virgin Mother again. And she wondered. "Father, do you think it's possible for a parent to know their child better than the child knows themselves?" That question had been clawing at her mind since her uncomfortable conversation with Charlotte.

"Our Father knows our heart before we were born and will know us until the end of time." He didn't bother mentioning human parents, he kept his answer divine.

"So they are waiting for the 'I told you so' moment. Lovely."

"Have you asked for help?"

"I used to, He hasn't answered me in so long." There was something that resembled sadness in her voice.

"Maybe you aren't asking the right questions." The priest remarked.

Lilith stared then shook her head. "I'm asking the questions I need the answers to. Like why my brother did what he did. I still don't understand why he went against everything he believed in." She had never let any doubt or disloyalty about Lucifer escape her lips.

"Maybe he was influenced by someone close to him."

Someone close to him? Who was there…? Then a person came to mind. And Lilith could feel rage burning in her and didn't care who saw. "I'm going to kill her."

The priest took a step back, now he was scared of what she could do.

But Trixie walked over to Lilith. "I'm ready to go."

Lilith forced herself to calm down. "It's about time. I'm taking you to your mother at the station. I am going to say and do things I don't want you seeing."

"Are you going to hurt someone?"

"Yes, just remember for the future, the guilty get punished for their misdeeds." Now she sounded liked Lucifer.

* * *

Lilith could still feel her blood boiling when she stormed into Lux. The club had just opened and it was already packed. She quickly found her target and pushed her way to the VIP section.

"We need to talk, Mother. Now." She harshly commanded.

Charlotte was surrounded by admires. She tended to draw the beautiful and the desperate. There was a moment of silence. The followers waited for their self-proclaimed leader to speak.

"You heard her, scoot before she torches this place, again." Charlotte told them. they all squirrelled away like rats. "Now what's troubling you, dear?"

Lilith waited for them to be out of ear shot before unloading everything on her mother. "Don't you dear me! It was all your fault! All this time!"

"I'm not sure I follow. What did I do?"

"It was your idea, wasn't it? Rebelling? You put the idea into Lucifer's head, hoping he would go through with it! Did you even think there would be ramifications? Forget blaming the devil for all your bad choices, blame his mother! She's the one mankind should be terrified of. Do you have any idea how much he suffered? He is still suffering for that! But it's all your fault yet you take none of the blame! He has been the scapegoat!"

"Careful with your tone, Lily."

"Do not call me that!"

"You forget your place. Did you forget who I am? I am the former Queen of the Angels, former Queen of Heaven."

Lilith wanted to roll her eyes. Charlotte sounded so much like Lucifer with that declaration of assumed power. And she decided to give the same answer. "It might have escaped your notice, Mother but we aren't in Heaven. You are nothing!"

Charlotte looked at her daughter with a quizzed eye. "I know where I am, Lilith. But I am still your mother no matter where we are."

"Hardly. You don't even deny it. So I'm right. You are the reason we lost everything!"

"Do I sense some resentment?"

Now there was no reason to control her anger. Lilith grabbed the table and flipped into Charlotte's direction.

Charlotte moved out of the way to avoid getting drinks poured on her. She stood then, studying her daughter then opened her mouth.

"One more word and I will torch this place." Lilith growled.

Charlotte only nodded and walked past Lilith. Her daughter had so much self-control. How much longer would that last?

Lilith slid into a chair and closed her eyes. Words rang in her ears and she wanted nothing more than to forget them.

* * *

 **So, interesting chapter. Getting into how Lilith views her mother and why.**

 **Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

It took a day for Lilith to be able to be in the same room as her mother. She had to control her emotions, her words, her eyes. She could not betray anything, could not admit to anything.

"I see you are still avoiding me." Charlotte slid up next to her on the couch. Lilith didn't move. "Maybe not avoiding so much anymore but you won't talk to me. Was it something I said earlier?"

Still no response from Lilith.

"I was not expecting this, Lily. I thought you would fall in line with your brothers and welcome me back with open arms. But no, you are fighting me tooth and nail. And here I was thinking you were still a follower."

"I was never a follower." Lilith corrected her. A leader, not really. She liked to do things her way and not involve anyone. If people followed her, fine but that was not the reason she walked to the beat of her own drum. But she was never ever a follower.

"You followed your brother out of Heaven." Charlotte pointed out.

"There's a difference between loyalty and being a follower, Mother." Because Charlotte had no idea what loyalty was.

"Loyalty? That's what you call your reason for leaving paradise? It was the only place you called home and you left it because your brother made a choice? Dear, you really have a lot to learn."

Lilith just stared at Charlotte. She was done, done with being spoken down to, like she was still a child. She was better than this. "You know what, I made my choice, about the reward. I am going to drag you back to Hell, take Daddy's offer, then watch you suffer from above."

Charlotte actually smiled at her daughter's words. She stood up and gave Lilith's head an emotionless kiss. "If that's how you think, you don't belong in Heaven."

Lilith watched her mother leave the room and wasn't sure how to feel. It took her a moment to get up and rush downstairs to the club.

Lucifer was in the middle of group of adoring fans when Lilith grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Careful, this suit is dry clean only. And why would you break up a nice little chat?" Lucifer asked then noticed the fire in her eyes. "Where is Mother, Lilith?"

"Still alive. How much longer are you going to waste before dragging her back? Have you made up your mind yet?"

"No, I am still deciding on her punishment."

"Why are you the one who decides? We are equals on this mission. It isn't a matter of whether or not to send her back, she belongs in Hell." Lilith half yelled, not caring who heard her. But, she thought about her words, if she brought her back, it would prove Charlotte's flawed logic was right. And Lilith would never admit that her mother was right.

"She can't stay here, Lucifer. I'm going over your head." She was finally taking charge of the situation.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I am going to personally escort our mother back to the gates of Hell."

Now his eyes glowed slightly. "No, I forbid it."

Lilith matched his rage. "You're not in charge. Try and stop me. And I'm the one with wings." She hadn't mean to go that cruel, that comment had slipped out. She only slightly regretted it.

They couldn't cause a scene in the middle of the packed club. So they calmed down.

"Yes, we are equals in this mission. We will figure this out together. I just want to give her the benefit of the doubt about why she is here. Give it a little more time then we will decide what to do with her."

"Fine." Lilith responded. Then she realized how desperate she had been to get rid of her mother. And hoped Lucifer wouldn't pick up on it and question everything.

* * *

 **Siblings fighting, nothing new really but it's starting to boil over. It will not be pretty.**

 **Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lilith walked through a park the following day. She had no idea why she wanted to be outside, enjoying the weather, it was so unlike her.

Then out of nowhere came a biker. It almost hit her.

As if she didn't have enough things going wrong in her life already. "Watch it!"

The biker must not have been paying attention, it drove right into oncoming traffic. Which caused a car accident, involving four cars.

Lilith liked destruction but something about it did not sit well with her. Something was off. Then a cold wind swept around her and her eyes were drawn across the park. She was so sure she saw someone she knew, or rather remembered from a lifetime ago. And he was behind the biker and the cars. That was his thing, causing chain reactions of destruction.

She walked across the park, avoiding all eye contact everyone. There was a small play being performed and in the second row was a familiar head. He was the only one there, everyone else including the performers had left to do what they could do for their fellow man.

Lilith weighed her choices. She didn't want to deal with another brother who would judge her. But she was curious, why was Uriel on Earth?

So she sat down next to him. "What are you doing in my neck of woods?"

"Your neck of the woods? I thought you preferred the heat. And is that how you do greetings? Seems rude." Uriel hadn't even turned to look at her and she was the rude one?

"I don't have time for pleasantries, sorry. Answer my question."

"I'm here for Mother, since neither you or Lucifer seem to want to take her back where she belongs."

Lilith wasn't sure what to say. He was helping them? Yes, that's all she wanted, to have her mother out of her life for good. But what did Uriel want in return?

He was an angel, he shouldn't want anything in return for a good deed. But Lilith had a feeling there was so much he wasn't saying. "What do you want from me if I give you Mother?"

"Lilith, you are seriously questioning my intentions? Earth and Hell certainly made you suspicious."

"Hazards of the location I'm afraid." Silence between them. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"You wouldn't do it on nothing but good faith?"

Now Lilith laughed. Good faith? She hadn't that in eons. And she was not going to start now. She was done with him.

Uriel didn't move when Lilith stood up. They hadn't been friends in Heaven and they certainly weren't going to start now. She had nothing else to say to him and didn't want to hear anything from him.

"Do you know why Mother was banished to Hell?" He causally asked.

That made her stop. The question had been in the back of her mind since her mother had joined them in the land of tortured souls. Not that Lilith was really that interested, but she was curious.

Uriel understood her body language and answered his own question. "She tried to raise another rebellion. But this time she was caught."

"One wasn't enough for her?" Lilith wanted to vomit. Did Mother think so little of her own children, that they could be played with then tossed aside?

"Now that I told you the truth, you know what you have to do. At least one of you will listen. I always admired you, Lilith…"

He would have said more but was stopped when Lilith's hand closed around his throat. "Don't. You never admired me. And don't think you know me."

* * *

She returned to Lux much later that day to find Lucifer at the bar upstairs. He wasn't alone. Their mother sat on the couch across the room.

"If any more angels come down here, we are going to have to rent a place for the family reunion." Lilith remarked.

"You saw Uriel?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, and he offered to take Mother back."

"I know, I saw him too."

Lilith paused. Lucifer saw Uriel and Mother was still here? Had he also refused Uriel's offer?

"I'm offering to go." Charlotte suddenly said.

Lilith whirled around to stare. Now she was willing to go back to Hell? What made Uriel so special that Mother would go with him? "Lucifer? I know you won't take her back and won't let me. She's agreeing to go…" Lilith stared at her brother. "You aren't going to let him, are you?"

"No, I am not going to play his games or give into Uriel of all people." Lucifer stated then stood up. "I will take care of this." And he headed to the door.

Take care of this? What did that mean? Before Lilith was able to ask, Lucifer was in the elevator and gone.

Lilith actually looked at her mother for an explanation. But Charlotte had nothing and sat back down.

So Lilith began to pace.

"Pacing isn't going to make him come back sooner, Lilith" Charlotte said.

Well, her mother used her real name, something terrible was going to happen. Lilith could feel it.

Hours later, the elevator door opened and Lucifer stood there. He was disheveled and bloody.

Blood? Whose blood? Did Lucifer…? Was Uriel…?

"I killed him." Lucifer sounded so broken as he spoke the words.

Lilith's hands flew to cover her mouth. She should have gone to Lucifer's side, to comfort him. But she couldn't move.

Instead of having his sister by his side, Charlotte walked up to her son and pulled him into a hug. And he broke down sobbing.

Lilith felt empty and when she was able to move, she did. But she chose the balcony. Her hands wrapped around the railing and her eyes went skywards. How had Daddy let this happen? One son kill another son? Was history repeating itself?

* * *

 **Shock and horror.**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

The next few days were quiet, the siblings were spending it apart. They weren't sure what to say to each other. Even their mother was giving them space

But Lilith couldn't stand the distance anymore. She headed down to the club one night when a dozen people were running out. They looked scared. What had Lucifer done now?

Suddenly Charlotte stood next to her. "Lucifer is still grieving."

"Why are you surprised? He lost a family member, not everyone can just move on." Lilith stated.

"Maybe he needs his mother…"

"Don't go near him." Lilith growled. " Haven't you done enough damage? He needs someone who has stood by his side, not someone who turned their face."

Charlotte stared then nodded. Maybe she was finally getting the hint.

Lilith entered the main room of Lux and saw Lucifer sitting at the piano. "I thought I told everyone to get out." He called when he heard footsteps.

"You know I don't listen." She sat down next to him.

He didn't try to push her away, but he didn't say anything more either. Maybe being silent was better.

"I was finally open and honest with someone and I scared her away." Lucifer finally said.

"With who? Chloe? What are you talking about?"

"No, the doctor. She didn't say a word, she just stared."

Lilith knew her brother had gone to Doctor Martin to talk issues out. "What did you do to scare her off?" Lilith asked, not following. What could scare Linda into silence? Lucifer turned away from Lilith and she understood. He had shown his true face to the doctor. Lilith hadn't seen that in the longest time, it was a touchy subject, like his wings. And for once, Lilith felt she had to be the responsible one. "You can't be surprised by her reaction. Humans are supposed to accept the divine on faith alone. You just gave her proof. It's not personal. What were the two of you talking about?"

"Uriel."

Why would Lucifer turn to a non-family member to talk about their brother's passing? Did Lucifer, or any of them actually, know how to grieve properly?

"I killed him, with my own hands, Lilith. It didn't have to be that way. He had the power to destroy everything."

"How was he going to destroy everything?"

"He had Azrael's blade." There was something hallow about Lucifer's voice.

Lilith had no idea about that part. "Azael's blade, the sword of death? Where is it now, Lucifer?" In human hands, it would be deadly.

"It's back where it belongs. No idea how, but it's gone."

"Then you did the right thing, you saved us all. He was treating the sword like a toy, hoping to get our attention. And he paid the price. You are a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero. I still killed my own brother."

"I know." There was nothing more Lilith could say. She then realized she needed to do her own grieving. While she and Uriel hadn't gotten along in Heaven that did not mean she wanted something to happen to him. They were still family.

Her eyes scanned the room and quickly found something she needed. Lucifer was confused when she eft his side but understood when she returned with a small glass bowl that held a candle.

Lilith stuck her flame ring inside and instantly there was a light. She placed back on the piano. Her head rested on his shoulder. Lucifer couldn't help but appreciate the simple gesture. He took her hand and squeezed.

And they both stared at the candle, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **Now Linda knows the truth, are things going to be weird? At least the siblings mourn together.**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Lucifer.**

 **Dr. Linda!**

* * *

A few nights later, things were back to normal at Lux. Lucifer was spending time with other people, having properly grieved.

Lilith stood on the catwalk, watching the club. Suddenly she felt she wasn't alone. At least the presence wasn't annoying. She turned to see Dr. Martin standing next her, staring in awe.

Alright, that was uncomfortable. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"No, yes, it's just wow… you're an angel, a real angel from Heaven." Dr. Martin almost couldn't get the words out.

Lilith stared confused but then she understood. "Oh right, Lucifer let you in on our family secret. And it's fallen angel, there's a big difference."

"Right, because you followed your brother out of Heaven and into Hell. What's Hell like?"

"Everything you were told." The screaming, the sadness, the torture.

"What about Heaven?"

That question made Lilith pause. What was Heaven like? She didn't want to say her true feelings about the place. So she went with a safe answer. "Everything you were told."

"Do you look like Lucifer?" The doctor had a million questions.

What kind of question was that? Lilith looked at the blonde woman, a hand near her face cleared up the confusion.

Lucifer had showed Dr. Martin his burned face, his real face. Did Lilith's own face match his? "No, I didn't fall face first. Besides, I was always the pretty one." She answered. Well, there were no ugly angels.

Dr. Martin chuckled at Lilith's answer.

Lilith turned her attention back to the club floor. Charlotte was in the middle and suddenly locked eyes with her daughter. Lilith cringed.

"Is that your mother?" Dr. Martin asked. Charlotte had an otherworldly aura about her.

"Yes, the bane of my existence."

"I should go thank her." The doctor began to head to the stairs.

"Wait, what? Why? Thank her for what?"

"For everything. She's a goddess, queen of the angels. She was involved with creation…"

"Don't bother…" Lilith scoffed. "Mother views mankind as objects for our entertainment. And besides, Daddy did most of the work."

"Daddy? That's what you call God?"

Lilith never really thought about the titles she gave her parents. Mother because she was cold and distant, it sounded formal. Daddy because… well just because. Lucifer tended to go with dear old Dad and Mum. Amenadiel went with Father and Mother, he was always so respectable. "That's what He is to me, why would I call Him anything else?"

"Good point. Tell me about your mother. You seem on edge." Dr. Martin wanted to know everything.

"Have you moved your office to the club? I don't get along with my Mother, never have, never will. She's out of her mind, seeing what she wants about us. I don't understand why neither of my brothers can see through her lies and games. She is just playing with their feelings, stringing them along."

"Does your mother do anything to hide her distaste of you?"

"No, she makes it abundantly clear. Amenadiel will point it out and she'll make a false apology."

"And Lucifer? What does he do?"

"He'll say something to me when we are alone but nothing in front of Mother. I don't think he wants to get in the middle of anything."

"Why do you think you understand your mother so well?"

"You're the doctor, it's your job to tell me."

"No, that is not my job. I have to make you see answers. Have you ever heard the expression: 'I opened my mouth and my mother came out'?"

Lilith stared. "Am I supposed to devour my mother than spit her out?"

"No, it means you and your mother think alike. Same core thoughts."

That made Lilith defensive. "I am nothing like my mother." She could already smell the smoke from her hair.

Either Dr. Martin didn't smell it or decided to ignore it, she kept talking. "That's what we all say, until we catch ourselves."

* * *

 **So, Linda is my FAVORITE character. I totally relate.**

 **Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Do you look like Lucifer?

Do you look like Lucifer?

Do you look like Lucifer?

Those words could not get out of Lilith's mind. It was a simple question and she had not expected for them to stick. But here they were.

Maybe a night of meaningless fun would get her mind off of everything. Lilith stood in front of the mirror doing her make up. As she lined her eyes, extra shading appeared. Had her eyes always been that sunken in? And her cheeks… was she missing skin?

Then her reflection transformed completely. Bone showed where skin was supposed to cover it, her eyes had no life, no soul, no light in them. No longer did she even remotely look like a child of the light.

Lilith panicked and reacted the most logical way. She punched the mirror. It shattered and Lilith backed up and slid to the floor.

She was choking on her own breath. That scared her down to her soul. No one knew what she really looked like, no one. She hated that part of herself. The reflection had changed for a second but it felt like a lifetime. Lilith had more of less forgotten how terrible she actually looked. Her true face did not paint her as the pretty one, not by a long shot.

It took a while for Lilith to calm down and collect her emotions. Now how was she supposed to explain the broken mirror to Lucifer?

* * *

Lilith pushed her way through the crowd to get to the bar. It was a normal night for the club. She only had to nod and Maze placed a small glass filled with an amber liquid in front of her.

Before Lilith could touch it, someone decided to start a conversation with her. "Did it hurt?"

Well, that was a confusing opening. "What?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Was that this guy's pick up line? With a comment like that, he didn't deserve a glance from her. Lilith's hand shot out and grabbed his head. It slammed into the bar and he fell to the floor.

"It was cold." Lilith said mostly to herself. Finally Lilith could drink and she welcomed the slight burn. "You have no idea how much I hate that line." She felt someone was staring at her. "What line are you going to try?" Maybe this guy would do a better job than the last one.

"Not that one." He studied her over the rim of his glass. Then he took a confident step towards her. "You look like you deserve someone who would let you be you. Because you are truly a work of art, not something to be tamed."

"You think you can handle the untamed me?" Lilith looked at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But there's only way to find out." He reached out to touch her hand.

"Challenge accepted."

They were upstairs in the bedroom only minutes later.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lilith could sometimes still see the Fall. When she silenced her mind and let go, it was like she was back there.

The clash of swords, the thunder and the lighting. She held her own against angels she had called family. She wasn't sure where she even stood in the whole mess but Lucifer was the only one who understood her. Lilith would stand by him come Hell or high water.

Then she finally spotted Lucifer, as he was thrown from a high platform, his wings couldn't save him. She knew who did the deed. Was she next?

The air changed, now it was cold and misty.

Lilith was at one's mercy, she made her own choices. It was her life. She jumped after Lucifer, her wings spread out. She hoped to catch him, but he was falling too fast. Where would he land? What would happen when he landed?

She lost sight of him and suddenly she was not alone. Swarms of angels, ones bent on rebellion, twisted angels, fallen angels.

Lilith froze in midflight. Fallen angel. Was that what she was now? Could she go back? She turned her eyes upwards. Already she felt cold, cut off from His love.

She was on her own.

Lucifer needed her. Someone had to make sure he didn't do something stupid, again.

She dove down and landed gently. Where was she?

Lucifer stood tall, trying not to look defeated. He had rebelled against their Father, the first in history. They were free now. At his feet were the fallen angels, worshipping him

The siblings locked eyes. Did Lucifer expect her to join the other fallen angels? He knew she had more self-respect than to do something like that. He did accept her nod though. Then he handed a dagger forged in Heaven to a demon who had crawled out of the shadows.

Instantly, Lilith knew what was going to happen. She pulled her wings around her to protect her eyes. Then the screams echoed in her ears.

* * *

Lilith woke up with a start from her dream, memory, nightmare. Tears were threatening to fall but she forced herself not to cry.

Besides her, the man stirred. "Babe, you looking for round two?" His hand touched her back, very close to her wings.

Round two? She didn't even know why she did round one. Oh right, because she had daddy issues and mommy issues. This was Lilith finding comfort and validation through empty means.

His hand moved up and down her back. That was the worst choice of action. Lilith grabbed his hand in her iron grip. "Get out." She growled and even in the dim light, he could see her red eyes.

A scream escaped from his mouth. He bolted from the bed, grabbed his clothes and fled the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lilith was downstairs in the main living area. She needed a change of scenery.

"Was he that bad? Of did you just scare him?" Lucifer was already at the bar, pouring himself a drink. She didn't answer him, she just sat down on the couch, curling her feet under her. "I heard the screaming then saw him running out of here like a bat out of Hell." There was a hint of a joke in his voice. He walked over to her, glass in his hand for her. Then he noticed the fear in her eyes. "Nightmares?"

"More like memories." She took the glass and almost touched it to her lips. But thought better of it and placed it on the table in front of her. "What are we doing?"

"About what?"

"Her? Are we wasting our time? Am I just chasing a pipedream?"

Lucifer had no idea how to answer that question. He had questions of his own but wasn't sure this was the time to ask them. Lilith was in fragile state.

One of the door opened and a sleepy voice called down. "Lucifer, are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah, we are lonely and cold." Came another voice.

Lilith rolled her eyes, she had no idea the Brittanys were still a thing here.

Lucifer looked at Lilith then upstairs. And made up his mind. "No, it's late. You ladies should get home."

There was a sigh of disappointment but all three Brittanys left. One risked a glance in Lilith's direction. "You could have joined us, there's plenty of room in the bed."

That was the downside of looking nothing like your sibling. Lilith threw up a little in her mouth. "You're not my type."

Silence fell over Lucifer and Lilith as soon as the door closed.

"What was your memory?" That was all Lucifer was going to risk asking.

"The Fall." A cold breeze blew through the penthouse. And Lucifer did not miss the single tear that ran down Lilith's cheek.

* * *

 **Getting further into Lilith's mind, which might not be as dark as we were led to believe.**

 **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Lilith needed help, she hated needing help more than anything in the world. She was a firm believer in "if you want something done right, do it yourself." But now was not the time.

Maze was wiping down tables when Lilith approached her. Charlotte was nowhere in sight. Lilith hoped it stayed that way.

"Hey, I need a favor…"

"No." came the very quick answer. No thought about it.

"You didn't hear me out."

"Won't change my answer."

"Please."

That one word made the demon pause. Something was up. "What do you need?" Maze tried not to sound curious.

"Do you have anything from Hell?"

"A few things, anything in peculiar?"

"Weapons."

Maze's eye brows rose. There would be only one reason Lilith would want weapons, especially ones from Hell. She didn't say a word though, instead Maze tilted her head to the staircase.

Lilith followed Maze to the penthouse. Once they were there, the demon pulled out a large case. "I'll let you do the honors."

Well, Lilith had been one of the warrior angels back in Heaven. She lifted the lid and studied the small but deadly collection.

There was a bow, a quiver with about a dozen arrows and a few daggers of different sizes. All weapons mankind hadn't seen in centuries. They had all been forged in Heaven but ended up in Hell during the Fall. They were the only things in the entire world that could kill an Immortal.

"See anything you like?" Maze asked. There hadn't been the look of glee and excitement in Lilith's eyes like she had expected. Actually the fallen angel was unreadable.

"Just this one." Lilith picked up a short dagger. She studied it before slipping it into her boot.

"Just one?" Maze was confused. Wouldn't a former warrior want to have as many weapons just in case. "Don't you want back up in case you miss?"

Faster than lightning, Lilith grabbed another dagger and hurled it at the wall, right at a painting. The unfortunate target was the painting's subject, Lucifer himself. He now had a dagger deeply embedded at his shoulder blades, cutting off his wings. Very appropriate. "I never miss." There was finally power and confidence in Lilith's voice. She hadn't sounded like that since stepping into Lux. Since coming face to face with her mother actually.

Maze didn't want to guess anymore. "I know it's not my place to pry…"

"If you know it's not your place, why are you prying?" Lilith was looking over her target practice. She was doubtful Lucifer would be able to pull it out. No matter, he would scold her for destroying his property.

"The dagger is for your mother, isn't it?" Maze ventured.

Lilith turned her dark eyes to the demon. "Am I that transparent?"

Maze nodded.

Lilith only shrugged in response. She was already heading to the door then stopped. "Mazikeen," She began, using the demon's full name. "Not a word to Lucifer, this stayed between us."

Maze nodded again. She hated to admit it, but Lilith scared her more than Lucifer ever could.

* * *

No one was doing anything, the whole mission was at a standstill. And Amenadiel felt he had to lay down the law and get the ball moving again.

"And Mother is still here? Why is she still here, Lucifer?"

"Exactly how were we supposed to get her back? Fly? You know, since you are so bent on her going back, you can take her." Lucifer shot back.

Lilith sat on the couch, watching the interaction between her brothers.

"What? I'm not taking her back, it's not my job."

"Come on, help a brother out."

"I can't."

"Now who doesn't want Mother back in Hell. I thought I was the only one. So you won't do it or you can't do it?" Lucifer raised his voice.

Amenadiel finally let his emotions show. "Can't!" His wings spread out, they were not perfect anymore. Feathers were missing in places and as a whole, they looked sick.

Lucifer stepped back. Lilith covered her mouth, she felt like crying. What was happening to their family?

"Feel free to mock me." Amenadiel told them.

"This is no laughing matter, brother." There was no hint of joking in Lucifer's voice. "What happened?"

"I disobeyed Father." A heavy silence filled the room, Amenadiel stood there in his brokenness. Then an idea dawned on him. "But I can be fixed…"

"What? How?" Lucifer asked.

"Lilith."

Their sister had been quiet from the moment Amenadiel entered the room. Now all the attention was on her and she was uncomfortable about what he wanted from her.

"Lilith, you can fix me. One touch of your wings can make these go back to how they are supposed to be." He began to plead, she didn't answer. "Lilith, please…"

"No."

That answer shocked even herself. Lucifer stared, mouth wide open.

"What?" Amenadiel almost couldn't get the word out. "No? You're not going to help me?"

"You disobeyed Daddy. It's not my job to fix your mistakes. You have to do that on your own."

"Are you seriously getting morals now?"

"Better late than never." She forced herself to keep the eye contact with her brother.

Amenadiel stared for another second then left the room. Lucifer wasn't sure what to do or say.

Lilith stayed on the couch, just thinking. Then someone sat next to her.

"That was a very brave thing you did there, Lilith. Are you sure you know where you belong?" Charlotte asked and touched her daughter's cheek.

For the first time in her life, Lilith didn't pull away.

* * *

It was nearing closing time for Lux and for some reason Lilith found herself on the stage. She needed to get some emotions off of her chest and was finally finding a different method.

 _I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed._

 _What have I become, what have I done?_

 _I spoke to the Devil today and he swears he's not to blame_

 _And I understood cause I feel the same_

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone_

 _I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone_

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell_

 _The wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell._

* * *

 **Like brother, like sister.**

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

It was very late that night when Lilith finally made it up to the penthouse. The music had healed her slightly, maybe some sleep would fix the rest. She walked out of the elevator and saw Lucifer sitting at the bar, an empty glass in front of him.

Was she supposed to say something to him?

"I'm still trying to figure out how Mother got out of Hell." Lucifer called out to the room, was he aware she was there?

Well, she could answer that question. But Lilith wasn't proud and it would lead to other questions. She swallowed her pride. "Samael got her out."

Lucifer whirled to face her. "What?" She could see anger written on his face. "Who gave him the authority? That is a punishable offense, he's a demon with no power. He has no regard for the laws of Hell. What could she possibly have said for him to do that?"

"Because she is delusional." Lilith spat the worlds out. "Seeing things that aren't true. Thinking she knows me better than I know myself."

"I don't follow."

"She talked her way out of her cell by telling Samael lies. He wanted to prove her wrong so he let her go."

"What lies did she tell?" Lucifer was still confused on where this conversation was going.

"That Daddy's offer is my deepest desire." The words still tasted horrible. And she felt the need to drink, something to calm her down. Lucifer just stared at her. "What? You look like you want to ask me something. Spit it out."

Maybe now was the time to ask the one question that had been bugging him for a while. "Do you regret leaving Heaven with me?"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. That was the million dollar question and Lilith would have given anything not to answer it.

Everything changed in that silence.

Lilith couldn't be in the same room, she headed to the staircase.

"Lilith…" Lucifer wasn't sure how to feel. So far, it was just betrayal. He had to stop her, make her answer. Instantly, he blocked her path. "You owe me an answer."

"Get out of my way." She growled. "I don't owe you anything." She didn't need to answer him, she was allowed to keep some secrets to herself.

Didn't owe him anything? How could she be this disrespectful? Lilith always knew how far she could get with him, she liked to touch the line. But this. This was crossing and burning the line. What choice did he have to deal with her?

One touch sent Lilith flying across the room and into a chair. Lucifer stood in front of her. "Answer me." He didn't have to yell, his voice echoed enough.

Lilith stuck her chin out, defiantly.

His hands slammed down on hers, he was not backing down. She was not moving until she told him the truth. And his eyes turned red.

For the first time her very long life, Lilith was terrified of her brother. Now she knew she was in trouble and understood why the guilty felt. She knew better than to attempt to struggle but that didn't mean she had to talk. And above all, she couldn't break the eye contact, she couldn't be weak.

Her eyes suddenly dropped and one word escaped her lips.

"Yes."

Lucifer's jaw fell open and he let go of her wrists. What was he supposed to say now? He could barely look at her.

Lilith sat there, letting the weight of her one word sink in. When she finally looked up, she realized she was alone. She had been so absorbed in herself, she didn't hear Lucifer leave. Where had he gone?

* * *

They didn't talk the next day, not that Lilith was surprised. Lucifer wouldn't even look at her.

So she stayed in a corner booth, lost in her own thoughts. Was she wrong for feeling the way she did about everything?

"What happened between you and Lucifer?" Charlotte appeared next to her.

Lilith was not going to have that conversation with her mother, the person who put them in the situation that ruined everything. She got up and walked away.

"Lily, I'm trying to look out for you. You look like hell, what happened? Maybe I can help."

"I never needed your help."

"Lily, are you having feelings? Regrets?" Charlotte asked, touching her daughter's shoulder and turning her around. "You are. You are an angel, you are not supposed to care."

Lilith pulled her shoulder back and walked away. She didn't have to hear it.

"And we thought Eve was weak." Her mother mocked. She said it loud enough for Lilith to hear without raising her voice.

Lilith froze and lifted her eyes up. That was it, no more nice angel. No more nice daughter. She was done. If Charlotte wanted a fight, she got one.

The dagger came out of her boot and flew at Charlotte. She ducked but that didn't save her from being thrown into a wall. Lilith was fast, maybe faster than lightning. The dagger was back in her hand while the other was around Charlotte's throat.

All eyes in the packed club were now on the two woman fighting.

"You are so predictable Lily." Charlotte threw Lilith off of her and pinned her face first into the bar. "I thought you were going to be grateful, I'm doing this for you. This is what you want, isn't it?" Lilith didn't answer, she couldn't give her mother the satisfaction of being right. "Maybe you were right, maybe you don't belong in Heaven. Then you don't need these."

Lilith felt a sharp stab in her back, right at her wings. No, this was not happening, this could not be happening. A scream escaped her lips.

The pain was short lived. Charlotte was thrown off of her. Lilith crumbled to the ground but looked up to see Lucifer standing between them. Son caught between mother and daughter.

Her eyes went from Lucifer to Lilith and back. "Is this where you both stand? Against your mother?" Lucifer only nodded. "Well, you turned against your Father once, why should I be surprised about this? You can both go down with the rest of the world, see if I care." Charlotte snarled and left the club.

The club goers were scared and unsure what to do next. Lucifer looked around and made the decision. "Lux is closed, we will reopen tomorrow night."

No one thought twice and headed to the door.

He turned to Lilith. "Are you alright?"

"You're talking to me again?" Lilith got to her feet.

Lucifer didn't answer. He touched her back and felt blood. "You're hurt, let's get you upstairs."

* * *

She sat on the table as Lucifer cleaned up her bloody wings. "There's only one kind of blade that can cut wings. Did you bring one with you?" He asked.

"No, I asked Maze, she had a few."

Lucifer only sighed. "Yes, I am talking to you again. You're my sister, a very convincing liar."

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you." Lilith had never been so honest with him before. It felt good.

"I know. You should go change, this dress has blood on it now."

Lilith nodded and headed upstairs. She showered and let the water run through her wings. Slowly, she began to feel normal.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out and pulled on a clean dress. Her hands went to the dresser to grab her rings. But she only felt one.

Panicked she searched for the other four. And Lilith cursed loudly.

* * *

"That was quite a show. Now your mother is out there, probably going to cause some havoc. What are we going to do?" Maze asked, not looking forward to a battle for the first time.

"I don't know. I don't know what she is currently capable of or what kind of weapons she has…" Lucifer began but was cut short when Lilith burst back into the club.

"They are gone!" She screamed.

"Lilith, we have bigger problems than you misplacing trinkets." He was calm, he was preoccupied.

"Lucifer!" Lilith yelled again. He looked up at her, she was showing off her hands "The Horsemen are gone!"

If it was possible for the devil to go pale, now was the time. Charlotte, she stole the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from her own daughter and was going to end the world.

"We have to stop her! Get the Horsemen back!" Lilith was at her wit's end. Her mother was not going to succeed.

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

They were all upstairs, trying to figure out what to do next. Lucifer was hitting his head against the wall, hoping to come up with something. Lilith decided to pace the room.

"So your Mother is roaming the streets of LA with the four Horseman. How are you going to find her?" Maze was the only one sitting.

Lilith paused. "Samael would know. Maybe we should ask him." Ask him, then get her hands around his neck. Her wings appeared on her back and Lilith pulled a single feather out. One was enough to open a temporary portal to Hell.

All she could see was darkness. But when she focused in, she could see Samael. Her hand stretched in but something stopped her from grabbing her victim.

"I need Samael. Get out of the way." She said to someone only she could see.

Suddenly the young seraphim stood in the room. "Samael left Hell once, I can't let it happen again." She sounded like she didn't want to get in trouble.

"I don't care what he did, it's not important. Samael is the only one who knows where my mother is. She has the Horsemen." Lilith wanted to scream.

The seraphim stared, fear in her eyes. "The Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

"Yes, unless there are other horsemen that we should be worried about." Lucifer was getting impatient.

The newcomer risked a glance in his direction, she had never been this close to the devil. Actually this was the oddest bunch of beings she had ever been with. Two fallen angels and a demon.

The action might have been against her better judgement, but she reopened the portal and Samael appeared in the room.

Lilith wasted no time throwing him into a chair. "Where is she?" She growled.

"I knew you missed me." Samael decided to play coy.

She was not playing along. "Answer my question."

"Who are you asking about?"

"My Mother, your new best friend. Where is she?" Lilith knew she had all the power of Hell behind her and Lucifer was right there, why was Samael not answering? Lilith wanted to choke the life out of him, tear his chest open, make him talk. But she was a warrior angel, not a torturer. So she decided to hand over the reins to the expert. "Maze, have at."

Samael paled slightly. "Really, you can't do the job yourself?"

Lilith gave him a cruel smile. "Dead demons don't talk. I know Maze would make her job last, unlike me."

He stared, fear in his eyes. Maze was legendary in Hell. The demon pulled a dagger from her boot and walked towards Samuel.

"Where is she?" Lilith tried again. This had to work, they had no other options, expect maybe to unleash Lucifer himself on Samael.

"Who do I care?"

"Because she stole the Horsemen from me. She is going to end it all." Her words hung in the air. They would all face the end of the world if he didn't talk.

Silence from the demon, which changed to screams when Maze jammed the dagger into his leg. "An abandoned airfield! LAX!" Samael yelled. "She is going to unleash them there!"

Lilith should have said thank you but decided against it. instead, she turned to the seraphim. "You can take him back now."

"Are you going to save the world?"

"I plan on dealing with my Mother." That was the truth, anything else that happened would just be extra.

Then both Samael and the seraphim were gone.

"So we are going to LAX." Lucifer said, He had no idea what to expect there. Lilith nodded and headed to the door, Lucifer followed her. "I have your back, you know that right?"

"I know, I just need someone else's guidance right now. I'll be back then we are stopping Mother."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lilith found herself in a pew in the same church she had visited with Trixie. She sat there silently, just staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was moving but her mind was racing.

 _How am I supposed to do this?_

 _Help._

 _I need Your help._

A soft chime was her answer and she saw a glimmer of metal under the pew in front of her.

Lilith reached down and pulled out something very familiar: her divine armor.

Top, pants, breastplate, shoes and a long spear.

A smile, a real smile, formed on her face. She knew now she wasn't alone anymore. Was she ever truly alone?

Grateful, Lilith changed into the amour right there and then. She stood before the altar and her wings spread out behind her. She couldn't shake the familiar feeling of a halo over her head.

Now she was ready to take on her Mother, come Hell or high water. She would not let the Horsemen do their job. Not today at least.

Suddenly there was a sound behind her. Lilith whirled around to see a bewildered young priest.

He fell to his knees but didn't divert his eyes.

How much had he seen? Part of Lilith wanted to take him and make him forget his vows. But she had a mission and no time to waste. So she only winked and flew up to the ceiling then out one of the stained glass windows. In the morning, the priest would think it had been a dream.

Lilith had to get back to Lux. While she wanted to do this alone, she knew Lucifer wouldn't let her. While this was a world matter at the core, it was also a family matter. Maybe Lilith and Lucifer were the only ones who could talk some sense into their mother. Talk sense or knock sense into her.

Lilith flew back to Lux and landed on the balcony. Lucifer stood there, attempting to light a cigarette, now his attention was on his sister. "Where did you get that?"

"A gift from Daddy. You ready to go?"

"I doubt you are going to carry me, so I am driving."

Lilith nodded, she couldn't quite place the emotion in Lucifer's eyes. His little sister, his angel sister, the one who fell alongside him, but who resented him for it, was he looking at her true form?

"I can't believe I am saying this, but let's go save the world."

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

An abandoned plane hangar, that was enough room to release the Horsemen but not exactly the place to inspire fear. Maybe it was stepping stone. Lucifer drove like a madman through the streets of LA. Lilith held onto her spear. She knew exactly what they were walking into. Lilith only had to hope they could stop Charlotte before she ended the world.

They pulled up to the building and ran to the door.

Inside, Charlotte stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by four larger than life horses and their riders.

Death

Famine

War

Conquest

They could strike fear into the hearts of mortal man and for the two fallen angels, the same reaction.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Charlotte didn't turned to look at them. "You can't stop the Horsemen. I released them. They only answer to me."

Lucifer stared in fear and horror. But Lilith knew better, she had to act quickly. Her last ring would do the trick. She pulled off the flame ring and threw it over to the Horsemen and her mother. A giant ring of fire encircled the threats.

Lilith stepped into the ring. Lucifer attempted to follow her but couldn't pass through. So he stood there, helpless.

She dropped her spear, she wasn't going to need it. "That may be true, Mother, but I held them for much much longer. And they don't answer to you." The horses stepped toward her. Lilith held up her hands, ready to calm them. "Shh… it isn't time." She quietly told them.

The large horses and their riders bowed their heads. Then they slowly faded and returned to their ring form.

Lilith bent down to put the rings where they belonged. And in the same movement, grabbed the her spear. Her wings spread to their full size, She flew to stand in front of her mother. "Never. Touch. My. Rings. Again." Each word was matched with a hard whack of the spear to Charlotte's body.

Charlotte straggled backwards and fell to her knees. Her hand touched her head and saw blood. The spear Lilith had was divine and hurt like hell, she could die. It took her a moment to look up. And by the look in her daughter's eyes, it would be slow and painful. Then something changed in Charlotte's demure. "Lilith… I'm sorry."

Those words sounded so foreign. Lilith wasn't sure she was hearing correctly.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you and your brother through. I know I can't make up for the past but I don't want to end things on these terms." Charlotte held out a hand to her daughter. Had she seen the error of her ways?

Was Lilith to believe her? She knew what lying sounded like and there was nothing fake about her mother's voice or face.

"I'm sorry I was never a good mother or a role model to you. Maybe it was because I always saw much of myself in you." Charlotte said.

Lilith choked back a sudden sob. She never thought she would hear those words from her mother. And she would have given everything for them. She understood what Lucifer wanted, a family system. She lowered her spear and took a step forward. Lilith could take a leap of faith.

Charlotte smiled when her hand closed around her daughter's and got to her feet. "I'm sorry. I never told you that I love you. Lilith my angelic daughter, you are beautiful, courageous, and strong…"

Lilith smiled through her tears. Suddenly everything was right in the world.

"And so desperate for approval." Charlotte finished.

Before Lilith realized what was happening, Charlotte pulled a dagger from Lilith's belt and stabbed her daughter's stomach. Shock, horror and betrayal were written all over Lilith's face. She then looked down to see the blade was completely in her. She dropped to her knees in front of her mother.

The flames died halfway down and Lucifer saw his sister fall. His scream echoed through the room but he couldn't move and was forced to watch the scene play out.

Charlotte chuckled and leaned down to tuck a piece of Lilith's hair behind her ear. "You couldn't have taken me down even if you wanted to. Such a disappointment." As the last motherly gesture Charlotte would ever give her daughter, she kissed the top of her head.

Lilith locked eyes with her, they were void of emotion. Then they dropped to the handle of the dagger. Charlotte followed and finally really saw the dagger. Divine symbols were fading, it was a fake.

Lilith felt strength rushing through her veins and she shoved Charlotte away. She pulled the dagger from her stomach harmlessly and dropped it to the ground. She rose to her feet and pulled another dagger from the front of her shirt. Lilith brought it to her lips, instantly the dagger became fiery. Then she hurled it in her mother's direction.

As shocked Charlotte was, she managed to get out of the way of the fiery blade. It flew past her. "You missed."

"I never miss." Lilith corrected her.

Charlotte became confused and turned around to see the dagger had opened a void in time and space, the entrance to Hell.

An invisible forced pulled Charlotte towards it, there was no stopping it. But she had to do one more thing before going back there. Using the last of her strength, she grabbed Lilith's wrist.

Lilith was helplessly pulled towards her mother. Suddenly she was a breath away.

Charlotte gave a little smile, leaned forward and whispered two words in her ear. Lilith blinked back a tear, then Charlotte let go and allowed herself be pulled back to Hell.

The void closed when it had its intended target had entered it. Lilith fell to her knees, now she was overcome with emotions but was unsure how to express them. She didn't even hear Lucifer come up beside her.

"You're alright, you're alright. I thought she killed you. Are you hurt?" He pulled her close, he was genuinely concerned about her safely. If something happened to her, Lucifer would have unleashed Hell on Earth. No one would be safe.

His concern skyrocketed when Lilith began to sob. Now he was confused but knew not to ask. His sister was allowed to keep her secrets.

She hid her face in her hands and wanted to encase herself in her wings. But that would mean leaving Lucifer's protective embrace and pushing him away.

Lucifer lost track of time. Lilith had finally quieted down and was still as stone. "Are you alright?" He ventured.

"Yes." She owed him that much.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon; Lilith was sitting on the sand. She found herself calm and relaxed for the first time in a very long time. She liked the feeling.

Suddenly she wasn't alone. Lucifer sat next to her. "We did it." He was pleased.

"Yes we did." She couldn't stop the smile. "What's next for you?"

"I'm going to stick around here for a little while longer. Dad's offer doesn't have a deadline. You?"

"I am going home." Lilith answered.

Lucifer stared at her. Home? She only nodded, she didn't trust her voice. "Let me give you a proper good-bye then." He pulled Lilith to her feet and enveloped her in a hug. His little sister, someone he trusted no matter what, was going home.

"It's not really good buy, I'll still see you around." She whispered.

"I know." But in his heart, he knew different.

Lilith pulled back and looked at her older brother. "It's been an honor fighting next to you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, you are the kind of woman to fight next to and not against."

She grinned and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Then he left her alone on the beach.

Lilith sat back down and stared at the sun rise. She extended her wings. And a warm breeze swept around her.

The End.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the followers and everything. I really enjoyed writing this new adventure for Lucifer and Lilith.**

 **Reviews?**

 **I do have another Lucifer up my sleeve, not sure when it will be ready though, have a few other projects and some personal events coming up. There will be no new stories this year, sadly. All I can say aboout the new story is Lucifer is teamed up with someone he has an interesting relationship with but Chloe is going to play a bigger role in the overall plot.**


End file.
